FLIP LIFE STYLE
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: summary:the brothers turn into girls along with thier girlfriends turn into boy from a devise from the krang. ALSO THE GUYS ARE 19 AND THIER GIRLFRIENDS 18 PAIRS: leilani/vincent raelyn/monty delilah/Zylen mindy/Osvaldo GIRLS Leilani-leonardo Raelyn-rapheal Delilah-donatello Mindy-michelanglo BOYS Monty-mona Vincent-venus Zylen-Zelida Osvaldo-Orianna (I DO NOT OWN TMNT)
1. Chapter 1

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and mikey were running on the rooftops with there girlfriends Mona, Venus, Zelida, Orianna laughing and having the great times of their life until they all stop when leo froze and ducked down signaling for the others to follow.

"what up fearless leader" Raph whispered

"shhh raph their krang" Leo shushed pulling his katanas out while the others followed

"don can you see what their loading" Leo asked in a hush tone

"ya,looks like they got a new device" Don replied

"alright raph and mikey head to their left side while Donnie and Mona trail in the right side but stay in the shadows, Venus and Zelida stay here in the shadows until me and orianna give you the signal"ordered leo waiting till everybody nodded "okay head out" Leo commanded as everyone get to there place.

Looking around Leo slid out of the shadow then sliced a krang in half looking behind him to see ori did the same nodding to each other they slip back into the shadow,while raph and mikey took out the krang on the left side of the across the roof mona threw shurikens at the krang cars making the alarm go off, smiling when 12 krang bots came out and one with a gun-like weapon.

Hearing the signal venus and Zelida jumped down in front of the krang as did the others surrounding them.

"give it up krang" Venus said

"ya you're surrounded" Mikey agreed smiling while spinning his nun-chucks

"the turtle and lizard known as the turtles and lizard will not be doing the surrendering which is known as krang would be doing to krang" one krang said and started firing at the turtles and lizard.

"ya time to bust some skulls" Raph charged as he sliced a krang with his sia's

"Donnie you need to figure what the weapon does" Leo ordered split kicking two krangs

"on it, Zelida watch my back" Donnie said running towards the krang with the weapon

"okay" Zelida replied as she kicked 2 krang away from donnie

slicing the last of the krang Leo walked over to Donnie as did everyone else "so what it do Don" Orianna asked

"not sure" Don replied as he pointed the gun-like weapon at a trashcan and fired only to have it puff smoke all over everybody

*coughing* *coughing* *coughing* trying to his breath "is everyone *coughing* alright" Leo called once the smoke cleared.

"ya were good" Raph replied coughing a little more

"so thats what it does" Venus said looking at the weapon

"don that was not worth it Raph destroy" Leo ordered suddenly feeling tired

"ya ok" Raph yawned getting it from Donnie and destroying it into tiny grains of sand.

"dude is anyone else as tired as i am" Mikey asked

"ya" Leo replied "Lets all head back"

When everyone got to the lair the boys went to their rooms as did the girls after bidding good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE**

Waking up leo body hurt so bad and he didn't even know why, getting up from the bed he walked over to the door and opened it. Then started to walk towards the bathroom. he was always up before anyone else, in the bathroom he turn on the water then rinse his face off then dried it off. looking in the mirror he was startled with what he saw. looking at his body he noticed that he had breast, probably about 5.5 in height, with his mask hanging down his neck and his body was curve more in a femina way while taking the time to view himself he took deep breaths trying not to panic until. **"WHAT THE FUCK!" **Raph yelled when he walked in on Leo, rushing over he put his hand over Raph's mouth "shh stupid you'll wake everyone up" Leo shushed in a slightly high pitched voice when he noticed how raph looked who was slightly taller than him by an inch, also Much bigger breast, with his mask tied with some kind of jewelry "you a girl to" Leo said

"wait did you call me a girl" Raph comment as he shoved Leo out the way to look at himself in the mirror only to curse loudly again

**"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **was all that was heard in the lair as everyone rushed to the living room. "every one calm down" Leo said trying to get some order

"calm down Leo i'm a girl" Mikey shouted as he had his mask in a bow and was shorter then him by 3 to 4 inches.

"ya how do you expect us to calm down" Donnie asked as he looked in the middle with height between me and Mikey his mask was the same as Raph.

"Leo were guys" Venus shouted running up to her boyfriend now called girlfriend who she was now taller than and had a muscular figure same goes with Mona, Zelida, Orianna.

"alright everyone calm down their has to be a reasonable answer for this" Leo said when everyone calm down "there actually is, it might have been the smoke from the krang weapon" Donnie stated sitting near her boyfriend.

"well great" Raph said sarcastically also sitting by her boyfriend

"what do we do know Leo" Venus asked standing by her/his girlfriend

"first Donnie try to find a way to change us back" Leo ordered

"ya and do it fast i don't want to stay a girl" Mikey whine

"hey we don't want to stay guys either" Orianna snapped whacking her/his girlfriend

"hey you can't hit a girl" Mikey whined as Orianna rolled her/his eyes

"one thing for sure we have to change our names this can get confusing" Donnie stated

"yup i agree" Leo said thinking of a name

"i will be called Leilani" Leo said

"Raelyn" Raph stated

"Delilah" Donnie replied

"Mindy!" Mikey shouted happily

"i guess i'll be called Monty" Mona said

"Vincent" Venus said

"Zylen" Zelida said

"Osvaldo" Orianna said

"well since thats done with i'm going to start breakfast" mindy said walking into the kitchen

"i'm going to go to the dojo, care for a spare rae" Lei asked

"ya i up for a little spar" Rae replied walking with lei to the dojo.

"girls i mean guys were boys now we can get them to do what we want know, think about it" Vincent said as he stood in front of Zylen, Monty, Osvaldo.

"i like the way you think Vin" Monty replied

"ya were in" Zylen and Osvaldo said at the same time

"good it's time for some payback" Monty said with a devilish grin then turn told them what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING:SEXUAL CONTACT

"Vincent call lei" Monty ordered walking over to the kitchen "Midy are you almost finish" she asked, "ya just 2 more mins" Mindy replied. "when you finish join us in the livingroom" Monty said as he turn and walked over to Delilah's lab. "Lala come to the living room NOW!" Monty ordered in the meanest voice she could do causing the turtle in purple to dash out the lab and into the living room.

As all the girls gathered Zylen ordered "sit down ladies" with a strict tone causing Lala and Mindy to sit down, but Leilan and Raelyn refused to do what was asked. *hmmm* "Vincent and Monty come here" Osvaldo said, "yay" Monty said walking on over with vin. "how on earth are we going to get Lei and Rae to listen" Osvaldo asked, "restrictions"said Zylend coming into the conversation "i agree we all know how those two get with too many restrictions especially Realyn" Monty stated.

"what's the big idea" Rae shouted

"calm yourself Rae" Leo said looking at the guys

"you two will obey our rules if you can't then you both can't go topside" Osvaldo said smirking

"WHAT!" lei and Rae shouted

"we don't have to listen to ya we can do whatever the fuck we want" Rae snapped rage filling as their boyfriends try to ground them, "you will or else" Vincent threatened holding his ground.

Seeing the determine in her boyfriend eye's told her that they were fighting a losing battle."or else what" Rae snarled facing them head on, "Rea this is a losing battle their stronger than us " Lei whispered suddenly nervously at the smiles they were getting, agreeing that this was a lost battle but she kept up her stances.

Noticing the nervousness in Lei, Osvaldo taped Vin then nodded towards Lei who caught on the nervous Lei real quickly, feeling sorta mean "alright one last time sit down" Vin ordered with a smug as the girls listen and sat down in defeat ."now was that so hard" Monty teased as Rea snarled at her in a playful manner, "you and Rea are just alike" Vin said.

"midy you said breakfast was done correct" Zylen asked

"ya but know since you're a guy i want to try a little game" Midy whispered with a smile when she got a churr out of him "i think i want to play this game" Zylen husked pulling Midy towards their bedroom.

"um Osvaldo can we go to my lab"purred lala showing a shy smile while circling him,"hell ya"husked osvaldo kissing lala on the lips that left them breathless when they parted."let get going shall we"churred osvaldo as lala lead him to the lab.

"what was that sound he made, i heard you do it sometimes when you were a boy" Vin asked

"that was a churr" Lei replied cuddling into Vin side with a gentle smile

"a what?" Vin asked totally confused

chuckling at her boyfriend "a churr is what a male turtle makes when really happy or excited or both" Lei explain nuzzling the side of Vin neck. "thanks babe" Vin chuckled when Lei tried to hide the blush that spread across her face in his chest. "shut up" Lei mumbled,"so fearless leader is hiding in her man chest" Rae laughed as lei blushed more then laughed harder when lei blushed blood red when Vin licked her on the neck that caused Lei to moaned loudly. "leave me alone Rea" Lei snapped as she tackled Rea.


	4. Chapter 4

"hey get off me Rae!" Lei shouted trying to get leverage

"naw i don't think so" Rae smirked as she pinned lei to the ground

"urh come on Rea get off" Lei plead trying to get her off

"first of all who tackled me, second why should i" Rae teased

"i only tackled cause you were messing with me, but come on give me a break and get off" Lei whine struggling but in vain

"Rae why don't you get off of Lei already" Vin said as he watched the whole thing

"i see that you need help from your boyfriend to get me off" Rae said making Lei glare at her

"i do not" Lei snapped

"sure" Rae said in a sarcastic tone then got off

*grunting* "whatever Rea" Lei replied as she rubbed her fist

"guys i made an antidote finally" Lala cheered as she ran back in her lab

"well i guess us being girls is over" Rae smirked as she ran in the lab

"ya i guess Vin can you get the other boys" Lei asked sweetly

"ya be there in a second" Vin replied walking out of the room

running after Rae he saw her frozen into the lab. walking up beside her made her freeze to. she also froze because in front of her was lala pressed up against the wall with her legs around Osvaldo moaning "ah f.f..faster ahhhh" they heard from lala while watching Vin and Monty came up from behind them and also pushed them up against the wall.

"what are you~doing vin" Lei moan as Vin sucked on her neck leaning to the side to give him some more room Lei looked at Rae and Monty as they only kissed then stopped and looked at them as i moan for vin to take me. "do you want us to give you guys some privacy" Monty asked "ya" Vin replied going between my legs. "let go see what Midy and Zylen are doing" Rae said as she ran to Midy room and monty walk to the kitchen.

"want to take this to your room" Vin asked licking Lei neck

"y~e~s" Lei moan as Vin picked her up and ran to their bedroom

getting more comfortable on the bed Lei wrapped her legs around Vin body moaning as she felt Vin harden "drop down" Lei moan rubbing the swollen plastron, hearing a loud churr Lei moan as she guided his cock towards her opening. as her opening was filled up with Vin big cock she moaned loudly "your big~" Lei moaned as Vin thrusted inside of her at a certain pace then got faster as she felt his penis swell up in one last thrust "LEI!" Vin shouted coming inside of Lei as she screamed his name."that was amazing" Lei said as she cuddled up to Vin," ya it was" Vin replied as he kissed Lei on the head and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING:SEXAUL SETTINGS

Next Day

Sitting in lala's lab she was spinning on the rolling chair. "lei can you gather everyone in the livingroom" Lala asked "ya sure" Lai replied walking out and wondering where everyone was, until she heard the clashing of metal and loud chatting in the dojo and headed there. "hey Lala wants everyone to gather in the living room" Lei said when she enter

"alright let me just kick Raph ass" Mikey said dodging Raph hits

"your normal" Lei stated as she notice so was Orianna, and Mona

"yes, now lets all go to the living room " Mona walking out the dojo followed by her mate, Mikey and Orianna.

"um have anyone seen Vin or no where he i-ahhhhhh" Lei screamed running right into Raphs arms barring her face in his chest when Vin came out of nowhere.

"haha you okay Lei" Vin asked breathing hard from laughing as well as everyone calmed down when Lei shook and showed no sign of letting go of Raph.

hugging Raph tighter as she tried to control her shakes that was so embarrassing she should have known he was coming. "ease up on the grip" Raph said calmly rubbing Lei shell trying to calm her down. easing off of raph she thanked him ignored vin and walked to the couch.

"ah ha told you she would get mad" Raph said high three mikey

"a little too far i guess" Vin said rubbing the back of his neck walking to the living room sitting beside Lei "come on babe it was just a joke" Vin said hugging lei closer and nuzzling her neck.

getting out of the embrace Lei went to stand beside Lala and Zylen "alright i got some news! me and Zylen are staying the way we are" Lala spoke as calmly as she could while her mate hugged her from behind, "as am i" Lei spoke up nuzzling Vin no longer mad at him when he nodded his agreement then gasped as he licked her neck

"dang didn't you have enough yesterday" Mikey asked arm around Orianna

"what do you mean" Lei asked confused about the question

"he means you were loud honey" Mona clarify giggling a little as Raph burst out laughing blushing

"Vin can we go upstairs" Lei asked

"ya ever ya want baby" Vin replied spinning Lei around and giving her a quick kiss then took off to the bedroom leaving her confused.

"what's wrong?" Mona asked

"nothin why?" Lei replied

" if i were you sweety i wouldn't take so long" Lala chuckled with a devilish smile

"why" Lei asked not noticing the smiles on their faces

"just go on" Orianna shooed

"okay" Lei said walking upstairs and into their bedroom

"what took you so long baby" Vin stated holding something behind his back

"what's that" Lei asked looking at Vin pulled the thing in view

"do you want to try it out" Vin husked holding a big black dildo

"where did you get that" asked Lei sitting beside Vin

"Lala was online and I asked her and said it was fine" Vin replied leading Lei on her shell, spreading her legs Vin slowly pushed it inside her

"ahhh ah ahhh" Lei moaned rotating her hips encouraging Lei. moving it faster and deeper "oh god Vin ahhh" Lei moan rubbing Vin slit, dropping down right into her. she started to pump him in time with diido. "Vin i want ~you" Lei moan loudly. taking out the diido Vin thrusted in and out of Lei getting pleasant moans from her turning him on once they were finished they had laid down enjoying the afterglow "we should get some sleep" Vin said "ya we got training" Lei groan she hadn't even thought about that

"now you know how i felt" Vin teased flickering her tail

"you know what Vin" stated lei

"what" Vin question

"you can sleep on the couch tonight from the little joke you pulled" Lei said handling him a cover, pillow and pushing him off the bed

"fine" Vin groan walking out the room and on to the living room

snuggling into the cover Lei fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: I will give them as i go**  
><strong>_<strong>

Next Morning

Hmm *grunt* "shit~" Vin hissed stretching his arms and legs "we need to get a new couch" he mumbled

"morning sweetie had a good sleep" Lei teased softly sitting on the other side of the couch

"ha ha very funny, but i've been meaning to ask you something before all this happen" Vin said as he Lean back

"what?" Lei asked eating her cereal

Getting up he lean closer up Lei and ate some of her cereal. Laughing when she gave him (get your own) look "well I wanted to know how you would feel about moving" Vin asked

"moving li..k.e leave" Lei stuttered

"it's only if you want to" Vin replied

"have you found a place" Lei asked looking at him

"ya it's not to far from here" Vin answered rubbing her cheek

nuzzling her mate she nodded "then yes I would love that" Lei replied giving him a peck on the lips

"would you like to tell them at lunch together" Vin asked cupping her cheek

"sure" Lei nodded

Standing up he set her bowel down on the table across her. With a smile he helped her up "now lets have a small celebration" Vin churred

"didn't you have enough last night" Lei asked following her mate


End file.
